villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felicia the Cat
Felicia the Cat (simply known as Felicia), is Professor Ratigan's fat, spoiled pet Persian cat and a supporting antagonist in the 1986 Disney movie The Great Mouse Detective. Ratigan keeps her happy by feeding her hostages and henchmen that make him mad. She was voiced by Frank Welker, who also voiced Toby in the same film. Biography Felicia is first seen when Ratigan is mad at his henchman, Bartholomew, for accidentally calling him a rat, so he throws him outside and summons her with a bell (despite several pleas to Ratigan from the other henchmen to spare Bartholomew's life). Bartholomew is heavily drunk, so he doesn't notice her walking up behind him. She easily catches and eats him, much to the shock of the other henchmen, who tearfully mourn for Bartholomew. Later, after Fidget tells Ratigan that he lost the list he gave him, he sends Felicia after him and she tries to eat him, but Ratigan figures he could still be useful, so he has her spit him out. When the henchmen arrive at the queen's palace, they use her as a vehicle, and Fidget tries to feed the queen to her. However, she's interrupted by Basil's dog, Toby, who chases her away. She manages to escape from him and sticks her tongue out at him as she escapes over a fence only to be attacked by the royal guard dogs. Bits of fur and the bow in her hair are seen flying through the air. It is unknown whether or not she survived, though as Ratigan and Fidget met their deaths, it is assumed that she did, as well. Her bow flying through the air is the key hint that she might have indeed died, as in Disney films, a personal possession or article of a villain being seen flying away during an attack is typically a sign that the villain in question is in his or her final moments. Personality Felicia is the pet and somewhat, the right-hand of Ratigan. She's the only one Ratigan treats with genuine affection and respect, so she's spoiled. Also, she has a great comic side. Despite her enormous size and apparent threat, she's completely silly. Obeying only at the sound of Ratigan's bell, she's devoid of analytical mind. Wanting only to eat, she does not speak nor does not think. His stupidity is moreover his downfall, not noticing she jumped into the royal's dog yard. Gallery Professor Ratigan & Felicia the Cat.jpg|Professor Ratigan petting his favorite pet Felicia after feeding Bartholomew to her. Felicia2.jpg|Felicia the Cat Felicia jumps for 3 minutes.jpg Felicia Face.jpg Felicia Scared.jpg|A terrified Felicia, upon seeing Toby and hearing his barks great mouse detective cat felicia.jpg|Felicia, towering viciously over Bartholomew greatmousedetective02.jpg|Felicia with Professor Ratigan greatmousedetective03.jpg greatmousedetective05.jpg greatmousedetective06.jpg greatmousedetective07.jpg greatmousedetective08.jpg greatmousedetective09.jpg|A terrified Felicia, running away from Toby greatmousedetective10.jpg greatmousedetective12.jpg|Felicia, flicking her tail as she thinks she had escaped, seconds before she gets mauled to death by the Royal Guard Dogs. Disney's_Sinister_Cats.jpg Audio samples Trivia *Felica is a member of Disney's Sinister Cats, a sub-franchise of the mainline Disney Villains franchise. Navigation Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits